How Far I’ll Go
by 11Sunshine
Summary: Starfire and Robin are and have always been soulmates. One day Starfire discovers a Tamaranean who claims to have escaped from the Gordaneans. She is accepted as a member of the Teen Titans. While watching the sunrise Starfire discovers that they are now a couple. She decides to flee Earth but runs into trouble with the Gordaneans and her sister. Robin/Starfire
1. Meeting Rose

I sit here in silence reflecting on my memories. They are filled with happiness, sadness, and anger.

I used to enjoy being a Teen Titan, but I had to leave. I miss my friends, but I know that they will be better and happier without me. The day it happened is still crystal clear. I don't blame Rose, though.

 **Flashback...**

I woke up feeling very pleased and happy. I had caring friends and a wonderful boyfriend. Rising from the bed I put on my uniform. Then I walked out and into the roof.

The sunrise has never ceased to amaze me. Everyday I sit in the corner and soak up the sun's wonderful rays. As I sit I see a blur of pink energy in the city. I ignore it until I see what appears to be Gordanians. My heart starts to race, " Are those the Gordanians? Is that a Tamaranean?"

Being curious, I fly to the commotion. It is indeed a Tamaranean. I produce starbolts and aim at the Gordanians. They give a gasp as they realize who I am. They retreat to the spaceship and I look at the Tamaranean.

" Are you really Princess Koriand'r?"

" Yes, and may I ask what your name is?"

" On Earth It would be Crystal Rose."

" That is a lovely name."

Rose appears to be my age, if not a little older. She has long pink hair, tan orange skin, and beautiful Jade green eyes. Her outfit is similar in color to mine. She wore a purple crop top and small shorts.

" Rose I'm going to take you back to my home."

" Ok, is it true that you are a Titan."

" Yes, and you will get to meet the others."

I guide her to the T Tower, where we are greeted by my friends. We go to the medical room, where I perform a quick checkup. Rose is healthy and uninjured. When we return to the living room the others bombard her with questions.

" What's your name?"

" Are you also from Tamaran?"

" How did you arrive on Earth?"

" Do you have powers?"

" How long have you been on Earth?"

" Do you like Tofu or meat?"

"How old are you?"

Rose giggles and proceeds to answer their questions. Just as she answers the last question the alarm goes off.

" Titans Go!"

Rose taps me on the arm and asks if she can come. I nod and she smiled.

" Titans, it's Control Freak. He's attacking the arcade!"


	2. Defeating Control Freak

We arrived at the arcade and saw Control Freak. He held a remote in his friends and smiled as he saw us.

" Well if it isn't the Titans."

" You know you're going down Control Freak."

" Try beating this Boy Blunder."

He pushed a button and the games came to life. They grew legs and arms along with a face on every screen.

My hands and eyes started to glow and I rose in the air. Robin pulled out his staff, Raven muttered her incantation, BeastBoy began shifting, and Cyborg had produced a sonic cannon. Rose's eyes and hands glowed pink.

She flew and attacked a shooting game and a Claw machine. In three seconds they lay on the ground. I looked at her and smiled. She blushed and returned to help the others.

In ten minutes the games were defeated and Control Freak was arrested. Robin walked to Rose and offered her the chance to be a Teen Titan.

" You want me to be a Teen Titan? It would be my honor."

She gave Robin a great bear hug. He gave her a communicator from his pocket.

" Welcome to the Teen Titans."

Back at The Tower she was given a key to her room. She thanked me for rescuing her.

" It was no problem."

" I will enjoy being a Teen Titan."

The next day she Cyborg and BeastBoy were playing Invasion of the BubbleBots. I was amazed at her skill and accuracy. She was beating both Cyborg and BeastBoy combined.

"Rose, how are you so good at this?"

" BB, we're getting our butts kicked!"

I chuckled and knocked on Robin's door. It slowly opened and he came out.

" Robin, would you like to join me for breakfast?"

" Sure Star, But I need to talk to you."

" Ok, you may proceed."

"Could we maybe talk in my room?"

" Of course," I said and sat on his bed. He closed the door and stood by me.

" So you remember how I took the time to familiarize yourself with Earth?"

" Yes."

" Well, would it be okay if I did that with Rose?"

"Of course!"

" But don't feel like I'm avoiding or not spending enough time with you."

" Why would I ever think that?"

I kissed his cheek and led him to the kitchen. He walked to the cabinets and pulled out assorted pots and pans.

" What would you like your highness?"

I blushed and giggled. " Some pancakes, tofu eggs, and hash browns, please."

" Of course, your majesty."

Walking to the refrigerator and cabinet he got all of the necessary ingredients. Robin began to cook and I sat there watching him.

15 minutes later, we were feeding each other. I looked at his mask and wondered what color his eyes were.

" You know, you can take my mask off, if you want."

My eyes lit up, " Really? Are you sure?"

" Yes, my dear."

Keeping my self from squealing I extended my arm for his mask. I grabbed the corner and began to peel it. It came off very easily. Once I removed the mask, I looked at his face and saw his eyes.

His eyes were...


	3. Breakfast

_His eyes were the color of..._

His eyes were the color of icy blue and they stared at me.

" Your eyes... they're so beautiful."

" Not as beautiful as yours."

I playfully swat him and he smiles. He whispers into my ear, " I meant it." Hearing that, I begin to blush.

Seeing that the others are coming he placed his mask on again.

Cyborg and BeastBoy begin their daily debate over tofu and meat.

"Get That nasty crap out of here!"

" Tofu isn't gross! But you know what is?"

"What?"

"Meat!"

" Meat is delicious, dude!"

" Dude, I've been those animals!"

" So, maybe you should try some."

" No way!"

" Eat some tofu! Be a vegetarian!"

Looking to escape this daily torture I look at Robin. He nods and begins to clear his throat.

" Okay Titans, training is right after breakfast. I'll see you all in the training room."

There were some groans heard.

" Can't we just play video games?"

" I have to finish working on my baby."

" The T-Car isn't a baby."

" Shut up you morons."

" Robin, where is the training room?"

"It's on the floor underneath this one."

"Ok, thank you."

Seeing as the argument has ended, we can now escape. He grabs my hands and leads me to his room. I hop on his bed and he joins me. Robin grabbed the remote and switched on the tv. He places and arm around me and I rest my head on his shoulders.

" Oh X'hal, I love him so much!"

An hour later we climb out of bed and head for the training room. Just as the elevator is about to close, Rose squeezes in. She stands awfully close to Robin and he glances at me.

The elevator opens and Rose nearly passes out.

" Oh my X'hal! Look at all of this equipment!"

She flies all over the room and inspects every single corner.

" Titans, since we now have 6 members, we'll be pairing up. Starfire and Rose, BeastBoy and Raven, and Cyborg and I."

" Ready? Begin!"

 **Thank you to all of the reviewers! Your comments encourage me to keep writing.**


	4. HeartBroken

Rose and I began to rise in the air. Our eye as and hands glowed. Starbolts began to fly in the air. We dodged them and flew closer to each other. I threw one final bolt and got her in the foot. She was not hurt and I knew I had won.

Robin had defeated Cyborg and his sonic cannon. Raven finished the battle and left a passed out BeastBoy.

" Great work, Titans. We'll practice again tomorrow."

He kissed me and said, "I have to show Rose around." I nodded and flew to the elevator.

"Okay, Rose this is a microwave."

"What does it do?"

"Basically, it just reheats Food so we can eat."

"Oh, that's what it does."

 **The Next Day...**

I woke up refreshed but a bit drowsy. The sun would charge me, so I put on my uniform and exited the room. I flew to the roof and was about to sit down.

I gasped at the sight and what I heard. Robin and Rose were kissing.

"Oh, Robin, I thought you were with Starfire!"

" No, she's nothing compared to you. You're my little diamond."

" I love you!"

Robin heard the gasp and stared at me.

" What are you doing here? Go away!"

" Yeah, **troq**. This is our moment and you're ruining it."

" Just go away, **troq!** Leave us alone!"

"But I need to recharge in the sun."

" Just go way Star."

I left the room HeartBroken with a pang of anger. I muttered, "Fine, you may have it your way."

Running to my room I grabbed a duffel bag. Clothes, staffs, gear, and pictures were thrown in. I removed my communicator and placed it on the bed. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen I wrote a heartfelt letter. Tears stained the paper, but it was still legible.

Grabbing the duffel bag, I made a small hole in the window and exited. I flew nonstop until I exited Earth's atmosphere. I whispered, " Goodbye Earth, Goodbye friends. I shall do the missing of you. But don't worry, Rose is a better Tamaranean and Titan than I am and will ever be."

 **End of Flashback...**

And with that, I departed Earth forever. Now, I spend my days as a slave to the Gordanians.


	5. LeavingForever

**Flashback...**

I was headed back to Tamaran, when Trouble followed me. I had a feeling someone was following me. That's when I made the mistake of looking back. Blackfire was flying behind me with a big smirk on her face.

"Hello, little sister."

"You are no sister to me."

"Watch your tongue, little one. It might just as well have you killed."

"What do you mean?"

" **It** means goodbye forever little sister."

A needle was injected into my arm and I passed out.

All I remember is my sister and passing out. I try to stand up, but my legs are jelly and I collapse . Looking down at my hands I see that they are chained.

"Where am I?"

Suddenly it all comes back to me. Letting out a gasp, I realize where I am. I am once more a slave to the Gordanians.

Robin is laughing at something BeastBoy had said, but stops. He realizes he is in front of **her** room. Looking at it he sighs and thinks of apologizing.

He knocked on the door waiting for a response, but there was none. He opens the door and turns on the

Light.

"Hey Star, you in here? I, um... we need to talk."

His eyes dart across the room until he spots a paper on her bed. Reaching his arm for it, he realizes it is a

Letter. He sighs and begins to read it silently.

 _Dear beloved friends,_

 _I'm very sorry! I just couldn't remain here any longer, not when my heart has once more been broken. It pained me to make this decision, a decision that cannot be reversed._

 _With a heavy heart, I am sorry for leaving. You can hate me all you want, but just know that you were, Are_

 _My family._

 _Raven, as sarcastic as you were, I've always considered you to be my sister. I shall miss meditating , hanging out, and talking with you._

 _BeastBoy, you never ceased to make me laugh, even if I didn't understand a joke. I will forever remember you and your laugh._

 _Cyborg, you are my older brother. From when we first met, you have always protected and treated me as your sister._

 _Robin, you are my best friend and we're my boyfriend. I wish we could have remained together, but we were not destined for each other. Just remember, I will never forget you and your love._

 _Rose, I am really glad you became a Titan. From when you first defeated Control Freak, you have proved many times, that you are and will always be a better Titan than me._

 _Love,_

 _Starfire_

 _P.S. Robin and Rose you were meant to be._

Robin fought back tears as he finished reading the letter. "She l-left because of me. I'm such an idiot"


	6. Torture

**End of Flashback...**

Starfire screamed as she was whipped for the 8th time. The burning bite of the whip lashed at her tender skin. With each whip and scream, skin was torn and pulled. Soon her back was littered with flesh, patches of skin, and blood.

"Enjoying your daily torture, Koriand'r?"

No response.

"This'll teach you to respond when spoken too!"

Her small, pale body hit the wall as a powerful foot kicked her in the side. She grunted and weakly replied, "Nno, S-sir."

The guard laughed and walked out of her cell. He stopped and looked at her. "I'll be back for more, **troq**." She shivered at the thought of , "more-"

Pulling herself into a sitting position she winced. Her fingers fluttered down her exposed back. She bit her lip at the excruciating pain and thought, "This will take quite a bit of time to heal."

Starfire looked around her cell and sighed. She remembered her old room at the Tower.

It was lavender with purple embellishments. Her bed was always piled with fluffy pillows and soft stuffed animals. One wall of her room was nothing but a large window. Pictures of her and Robin and the rest of her friends hung all over.

She mentally slapped herself at the thought. "I mustn't rely on the past or even think about it." At the sound of the general she grabbed her uniform.

She pulled it on as fast as she could, but the general was already there.

"Getting slow now, aren't we?"

"Yes- I mean no, sir. I was merely-"

His large reptilian hand made contact with her face. The force of the blow was enough to knock her down. He punched her stomach and she could hear her ribs crack.

"That's what you deserve you **troq**."

She got up and dusted herself, then followed the general. In her mind she thought, " It's time to serve the emperor and his family."

As soon as she saw the emperor she bowed as best as she could. It hurt her newly cracked ribs, but she forced herself. "Bow right, **troq**." At his command she kneeled further until she made contact with the floor.

The emperor cleared his throat, "Today, Koriand'r of Tamaran, you will be watching my heir. I expect no complaints from him or else."

"Yes, sir."

"Of all things, why do I have to watch his heir." She shivered at the last time she watched him.

 **Flashback...**

"Gregian, no cookies until after dinner."

"I want a cookie!"

"Let's eat your dinner first, okay?"

"Cookie!"

"Gregian, please?"

"Cookie, first!"

"Just one bite, pretty please! Then you can have a-"

"I WANT A COOKIE!"

Starfire tried to hush him but it was too late. The emperor had heard.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? GET OUT **TROQ!** GET OUT!"

The emperor called for a whip and she kneeled before him. He cruelly began lashing and thrashing. She barely escaped conscious.

 **End of Flashback...**


	7. If Only

"Come on, Gregian, it's time for lunch."

The chubby, young Gordanian followed Starfire to the dining hall. He plopped down in a black and yellow high chair. She smiled weakly as she leaned forward.

"Dear Gregian, What would you like to eat?"

"Cookies!"

"What else besides cookies?"

"Cookies!"

"Ok, but I will be cooking Spudlings for you as well."

Gregian stuck his tongue at her, and she just smiled. Grabbing a pot and a pan, she began grabbing her ingredients. She turned the oven on and began making cookie dough.

Once the cookies were in the oven, she began finding the spudlings. She placed them in a boiling pot of water. Feeling satisfied, she turned to see the young prince.

"Lunch is almost ready, your highness."

"I'm hungry!"

"But you must wait, the food is still cooking."

"HUNGRY!"

"Shh, shh, please wait."

"ME WANT FOOD!"

"The cookies are ready, do you want one?"

"Cookie!"

"Here you go."

The young prince grabbed the cookie with his small, chubby fingers and stuffed it in his mouth. Starfire sighed as she watched him eat. The sight made her stomach growl, but she resisted.

 **Meanwhile...**

The Titans were watching a movie in The Tower. The living room was dark and quiet. Only gasps and muffled screams could be heard. Wicked Scary 3 was playing.

Rose squealed and snuggled closer to Robin. He looked at her and slowly placed an arm around her. He thought, "I remember when Star was scared of these movies. She would jump into my lap and hide in my cape. I would stroke her hair and tell her the monsters weren't real. And if they were, I would always be there to protect her. She would smile and lean on my shoulder."

It reached a part where a girl sacrificed herself for her friends. Instead of gasping, Robin felt his eyes tear up. She reminded him so much of Starfire. He had to get out of that room, quickly!

"Uh, Sorry Titans, But I have to finish some paperwork. See you in the morning."

Robin stood up and exited the room slowly. Rose turned her head and was concerned about him. BeastBoy and Cyborg shrugged and continued the movie.

Raven sighed as she saw a Robin walk to his room. "He thinking about her again, Starfire." She has expressed true sadness about her best friend's departure.

Each Titan was still depressed, trying to recover from their beloved friend's departure. Rose may have had the same powers, but she was no Starfire. Sure she was happy, calm and a trusting person, but she could and would never replace Starfire.

If only she had never left. If only Rose had never came to Jump City. If Robin hadn't broken her heart. If only her friends had been there. These thoughts occurred in each Titan's mind each day, except for Crystal Rose.

That's all they thought.

 **If Only...**


End file.
